Venomous Obsession
by Sophie Joi
Summary: Lelouch successfully rescues Nunnally. But things turn for the worse in the middle of a happy day with his sister.


Venomous Obsession

By S. J. Scott

"Broken bones, shattered hearts,

Yearning Love, and Empty Words,

They all are tossed around the room,

while the Ringmaster picks the bloody glass,

out from his hands."

______

All Chapters are held in one file

__________

Chapter One

"Nunnally"

Rolo laid in his bed, the lights dimmed. The slight tap of a branch on his window sounding every few minutes. He lay there wrapped in his blankets slowly flipping the thick pages of a picture album. Pages that were once filled with love and memories but are now stabbing him in the back. He glanced toward the door as if he was expecting someone to enter, but no one came. Yes, this is the routine he has done for quite some time now, since Lelouch regained his memories.

_"Thats right, Nii-san stopped coming to tuck me in after he regained his memories."_ Rolo thought to himself. "Stupid Nunnally You have no right to have Nii-san! What did you ever do for him?" Rolo yelled in rage as he threw the album across the room, the big book making a bang that echoed threw the walls of the clubhouse. It fell behind a small chair and the sound echoed off.

Suddenly the door knob twisted and Lelouch walked in, a mildly concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Rolo? I heard a bang."

Rolo smiled, "Hai, Nii-san, I'm fine."

Lelouch nodded then made his way out of his room.

"Nii-San!" Rolo caught him right when he was about to walk out.

"What is it, Rolo?"

"Um...What is the plan for tomorrow? We're planning on attacking Tokyo, right?"

"Yes. I'll run it over with the black knights tomorrow. You'll hear it then." Lelouch smiled, "Goodnight, Rolo." Lelouch then shut the door. Rolo laid in bed awake for a few more minutes, then drifted off to sleep preparing for the next day.

The Black Knights hastily headed toward the Tokyo settlements, the great city standing still in time thanks to the Gefion Disturber, or G-Trains, as they were once called.

"To all Black Knights Ikaruga fleet units," Zero's deep voice traveled threw the intercoms, "with the help of the Gefion Disturber, the Tokyo Settlement Lifeline, the communications network, and all 5th generation Knightmares or older have been rendered

defunct. Enemy forces have been reduced by more then half. Take down all major facilities and take away the Tokyo settlement's ability to sustain battle. This will be a race against time...to see if we can settle this before Schneizel's main forces arrive. Set a defense line and proceed to isolate the Britannia government Building. If we secure Nunnally-Sodoku, then victory will be ours!"

The troops flew in as he gave these orders, they were ready for a battle. People scurried on both sides, some trying to get troops into the field, others executing the battle plans that were just given.

Zero spoke again. "Toudo, have Asahina and Chiba win aerial supremacy over the government Building!" He ordered. He clicked the intercom off. "Now the problem is how to deal with the enemy's 6th generation and up." He wondered to himself. He clicked another button and spoke once more. "Rolo, what's your team's infiltration status?"

Rolo clicked his intercom as his team of three walked toward the door of the government building. "Sayoko's team has proceeded ahead of us. We will join them soon."

"Good. You must secure Nunnally." Lelouch confirmed. Although, no one can really read another's mind, but Lelouch had a slit suspicion of what might be going on in the head of that 16 year old assassin. He started to mark a plan B of his own.

Rolo continued into the building when they ran into there first couple of guards. He quickly took care of them and lead his team deeper into the building to find Nunnally.

At least one hour of fighting has gone by, and in that time Suzaku and the other knights have appeared.

Rolo and company were getting closer to Nunnally, and deep inside, Lelouch was getting worried.

Rolo finished taking out more guards in such a casual manner that it was almost disturbing when Lelouch radioed in again.

"Correct, It will be some time before I join you," He said.

"Mm, *wakata, we have reached level 13." Rolo replied cleaning off his knife with a flip and folding it back up. "Don't worry, I will find Nunnally."

"Ahh, I'm counting on you, Rolo." He spoke with anything but endearment in his voice.

"_Once I retrieve Nunnally, I'll be done with your services, Rolo." _Lelouch thought as he hung up.

Rolo mirrored another thought. _"Leave it to me, Nii-san. I will find Nunnally...and kill her. For Brother's family, I am enough."_ Rolo's thoughts were interrupted by Sayoko making her way down with a swift jump from the roof.

"Rolo-Sama. We have an emergency contact from squad 2, ahead the hanger. Priority item no.3 has been found." she spoke softly but in a harsh manner.

Another Boom and a few shakes hit the building as Rolo, Sayoko, and team ran across the building halls to find Nunnally. Sayoko was sent to help Kallen out of her cage while Rolo and team were to secure Nunnally. Oh yeah, They would secure her all right.

Suddenly the lights of Tokyo flickered on and it as apparent to all Black Knights that they had ran out of time. Rolo made his way into the launch pad where Nunnally was. He was alone. He paused and looked the ship up and down for a moment.

Lelouch looked down at the building, a sour feeling in his stomach, he quickly made it down to the building as fast as he could while Kallen fought off Suzaku.

Lelouch swiftly flew down to the launch pad, prying open the ship and safety rescuing Nunnally and Sayoko. Rolo was whipped away by the wind that rushed in from Lelouch's sudden appearance while trying to get into a Knightmare. Nunnally screamed and clung to Sayoko.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the area, and most were pushed out of the way of this light, including Lelouch, with his Little sister in his hands. Rolo...Lost in all the confusion, and Lelouch not noticing, for he had what he had come for, and he would never notice the loss of someone who deeply cared for him but the care was not mirrored in the shell of a relationship they had. And thus, Tokyo was engulfed in a light that would changed many lives, and end many others.

Chapter 2

"Recalling"

Lelouch sat at the table with Nunnally in the great palace drinking tea slowly. Her bright purple eyes glistened as she laughed with her older brother. Lelouch loved his sister much, He loved everything about her. Her innocent laugh, her pure smile, her soft voice. He loved it all.

It had been a year since he rescued Nunnally from that war. Area 11 regained it's name as Japan and Japanese and Brittannians were treated equally. It was the peaceful dream Nunnally had wished for. But behind that dream was a sour smoke screen which would rip threw the hearts of many. It twisted the peace into chaos and laughed at happiness. It was an almost eerie feeling. It laid sugar coated behind the scenes, waiting to strike in it's new found strength.

Lelouch lifted Nunnally from her chair and into her Wheelchair. Suddenly, she asked something forgotten.

"Onii-sama, When you rescued me, I felt another's presence. Who was it? Whoever it was, they where left behind." Nunnally asked in a confused state as he wheeled her to he bedroom.

"Haa. Nothing Nunnally. It was no one." At least that's what it was to Lelouch. No body, no one. An echo of a painful fake memory that Lelouch wished never to remember again. Lelouch recalled that day. That day of rejoicing, for her had found the thing most precocious to him, and killed off what had haunted him. The boy's shy and lonely face came to mind and Lelouch flinched.

"Onii-Sama?" Nunnally looked at him in concern as he lifted her into the bed, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, Nunnally, I'm fine. Just thinking. Goodnight. I love you," He smiled.

"Goodnight." She smiled back and then the lights flickered off. But that night was an odd night. It was the very night Lelouch had left Rolo behind. He flinched again at the impostor's name.

"_Rolo,"_ He hesitated, _"Never again will I see the likes of you, you cursed assassin,"_ Lelouch thought in anger as he made down his bed. Suddenly, he felt a distorted feeling in his gut. Like an old phantom from the past had returned to haunt him. He frowned and looked out the window. Two purpleish-pink eyes, icy cold, stared at him threw the window pane. He could hear heavy breathing. He gasped.

He blinked again and looked back and it was gone.

"I must be hallucinating," he slipped into his bed.

"Nii-san. Your not. This is as real as your precious Nunnally." He heard a familiar voice. His eyes grew wide. His breath cut off. He looked around his eyes shooting in every direction. He couldn't find the boy. He was gone. Lelouch started to sweat. His hands clammed up.

"Impossible!" He shouted. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. It was Rolo. Not Rolo Lamperouge...no, a different Rolo.

He had matted hair, both of his eyes held the Geass, which flickered on and off. He wore a evil insane smirk, his skin was cold and dead. His clothes were rags hanging from his skinny almost skeleton like body. He had large black rings around his eyes. And in his left hand he held a knife.

"Rolo!" Lelouch gasped in disbelief. "how did you survive!" He asked in pure confusion.

"AH-HAHAHA!" Rolo crackled, his facial expression breaking out in an insane laugh, "Nii-san! You left me! You left me to die. But I grew stronger. I've come back." He said in a distorted way lifting the knife, "I'll make you love me. You know I will. What does Nunnally have that I don't? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE!" He screamed putting a foot in font of him in a defensive manner. The eyes Flickered with the geass. And that's when Lelouch noticed that Rolo still held the locket. His phone was gone. But he held the locket tight in his hand with his knife.

"Rolo! You've gone completely insane! Please! You don't know what your doing!" Lelouch yelled grabbing a gun from behind him slowly.

"Nii-san...." Rolo's eyes glazed. "You never understood me. You threw me away like a cloth. Your going to pay." Rolo paused, " I'm doing the right thing."

Now, Rolo had said that not to Lelouch, but to himself. In his state of mind he has to convince himself. He thinks that if he can kill Lelouch, he can make him love him. But Rolo is thinking in a backwards time. Humans in general always seek love. We cannot live without love, for it is impossible. So when we hurt someone we run away in shame. Even to our enemies. But one day we will soon crawl back to them in a quest for love. And in this case, Rolo is searching for a love he will never find. And he knows inside he will never get that love, so he will force it upon him by putting Lelouch on his last whim.

Suddenly a red orb encased the palace and time froze. Rolo walked down slowly to Nunnally's room. He had no need to rush. He went threw the door and stared down at the wonderful extravagant bed she laid in. Her brown hair spread out and her wise and gentle eyes closed. Rolo took the knife and laid it at her neck.

Time once again moved to it's greatest and a scream echoed threw the palace. The scream of a girl. To Lelouch the young man had vanished. Suddenly he appeared again in front of the distraught Lelouch.

"How could you do that! You should be dead. You have never been able to use Geass that long." He screamed in confusion. Lelouch' attention was caught by the blood on Rolo's knife.

"Ro-lo...Y-y-you didn't," Lelouch's eyes started to tear up, Nunnally's sweet face coming to mind.

"You only need me, Nii-san. Only me. I'll make you believe that." He said with anger but it had a gentle side.

"Rolo. Stop. Please! STOP!" Lelouch yelled pulling out the gun from before and firing it at Rolo. But Rolo was too quick. He froze the scene right when Lelouch was about to pull the trigger. It all happened in a blink of an eye.

"Lelouch, I am no longer weak," Rolo said now holding the gun at Lelouch. Lelouch flinched when Rolo said his name. He was permanently used to the incessant "Nii-san" that he had heard everyday for a year.

Rolo pulled the trigger aiming for Lelouch's arm. He shot him twice in the shoulders and in the knees. Lelouch screamed a blood curling scream every time the bullet hit.

_Why wont anyone come?_ He thought in alarm.

And as if Rolo read his mind he answered laying the gun down on the desk. "I took care of them all." He said coming nearer to Lelouch. Lelouch was sure Rolo was going to finish him off.

But, no, Rolo did something completely out of the blue. He knelt down next to Lelouch who was now sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. He took his brother and embraced him. Rolo put his head under Lelouch's and rapped his arms around him. Lelouch could feel the younger one's hot breath on his bleeding shoulder. Rolo was calming down.

"Rolo..." Lelouch squeaked in pain.

"W-what have I done...I..." Rolo broke down in tears clinging to his Onii-san, "I'm sorry," He whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Lelouch lifted an eyebrow, still in pain, but the pain was drained out by the confusion. He tried to comfort his lost Itoto, but his body was too week.

"It's okay. You don't have to say a thing. I hurt you, it's fine." Rolo said, Lelouch not seeing the smile of a plan accomplished on his face.

But Lelouch did not need too. He saw right threw Rolo. He was playing sympathy. And he expected Lelouch to give it to him. Lelouch glared at the Bernete, throwing him off of him with a painful lung. Rolo jerked back in surprise.

"Nii-san. If you wont accept me. I'll have to kill you."Rolo spoke in disappointment. One more scream echoed threw the empty night. And the air was silent.

That night hearts were torn, memories lost, things forgotten, and minds warped. One had gotten their way. The other was lost in confusion. And the last was pushed upon this foreign thing we call death. Many things are done in this world. Things original and things copied. Things are pushed upon people. And People are slaughtered in these emotions we claim as selfishness and Jealousy. We all have them, we all deal with them. But some have no control over them and they take them over. Our minds, as humans, are consumed in an unforgivable tint of sin and deseise. Even the innocent are tinted the moment they are brought out of the mothers womb. We all have a place in this world of deception.

Though as humans, as I've stated before, we seek love. Without it we are nothing. In all our corruption we all seek love. And some will go to the very extreme to get it. We all feel pushed away but find one person in our life that we trust, we think they understand us. But those we love can always turn against us at any moment. But there are the few in life that stick with you. Everything is based on this thing humans have developed called trust. It's a package everyone is born with but will wear away in the journey of life, and only some keep it protected and spotless. And thus we travel threw this life clinging for three things, we will kill for them, hurt for them, and love for them. Trust. Love. And Acceptance.

Now, Later in that same week, a coffin sat alone in the sun of the day. Only a priest and a few people to accompany it. But one, One that was closest to the passed one. He was missing. Stolen by a fake echo of a memory. Stolen by another. Another seeking those three precious things.

Chapter three  
"Conclusion"

2 years later

It was raining. A slow rain. More of a "trip-trop" sound of rain on the great city. The sun set in the hills off in the distant, making a peace of heaven reflect off into this un-pure world. The light yellows and golds peeking out from the clouds and bouncing off into the rain. It was a wonderful sight.

Two figures walked along the sidewalks of the busy street. Both wearing hoodies and the taller ones arm around the shorter one. The two walked in unison, both of there light purple eyes locked onto the pavement. But the older one had an eager look in his eyes. Like he wanted something, he was looking for something. A conversation maybe? Silence to humans are as bad as a knife in the back. We drown our selves in silence. Beating up our self and blaming, thinking over our unforgivable sins. We practically kill our self's in silence. It's a curse upon this thing called men. And the curse will continue into the night, as it did on the night of the fall.

The two continued down the road, when someone finally spoke up.

"Nii-san, What are we having tonight?" The younger asked.

"I don't know, Rolo. We'll see whats in the fridge." He replied.

"Ah."

The two had grown up in a state. There was nothing to remember of that day. Rolo had gotten his way, He made Lelouch love him. And made him forget about Nunnally. He was victorious. And now, Lelouch only needed him. And that's how it was. But that's Rolo's outlook.

Lelouch didn't know what happened that night. He couldn't remember. It was all a blur. He remembered protecting someone. Maybe Rolo? He was his only brother. Lelouch just couldn't let that feeling like he had forgotten something. That he had let something slip by. But, at least, he had is Itoto, Rolo. And that's all he needed.

The two made it to a small apartment on the edge of town. They had returned from a hard day of collage. They walked inside without another word. C.C was waiting for them with Dinner.

A nice American dish. She stayed awhile then made her way out with a kiss and hug from Lelouch he had asked C.C to marry him in a year. Of course it didn't bother Rolo, He was fine with that because he now knew what love was now. He had it. He understood it. He received it. Not only from Lelouch.

The End

________________

Ah this was SOOO fun!

Ah yes, THE END! Mwhahahahaha! Yay, rolo is loved now. ^_^ I love being an author. You get to control peoples minds. Its almost like ruling the world! but on a smaller scale. O.o CRAZY PSYCHO! . I don't think people know HOW MUCH fun it is to write a crazy guy that's over obsessive. Oh my, It's SO MUCH fun! The added bounas is crazy people dont think with logic, so you dont either. 8D Oh wow, I've gone insane. Well, I'll see you all in the second book, renewed hearts! And there we will meet the meaning of that last sentence.

Thank you~


End file.
